Halloween Knight
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Evil has come to Gotham, and the only thing that stands between it and its sister is the Dark Knight. Not only that, but a certain psychopath has broken out of Arkam Asylum. Who will survive this battle?
1. What if ?

What if the Blackest Eyes turned their gaze onto the Knight?

What Evil had a face that now walked the streets?

What if the fate of a city was at stake in a battle to the finish?

What if The Shape came to Gotham?

And what if a psychopath broke out of Arkham?

What if a woman was caught in the middle?

Will the Dark Knight protect her?

Will Evil feat the Knight?

Or will Batman know true fear?

**Halloween Knight**

Evil has come.


	2. Authors Note

This story will be using the original Michael, and it takes place after The Dark Knight Rises, and after Halloween H20.


	3. The Boogeyman

Batman landed on a building, looking around for the apartment he was trying to find. He then saw it.

Batman jumped off the building and extended his cape, allowing him to glide. He aimed for one of the smaller apartments, and landed on it with precision. He then quickly ran to the edge of the rooftop, and took out some binoculars, and spied into one of the other apartment buildings.

In there, a police squad was stationed, and they guarded the door to the apartment, watching all pedestrians that walked by.

Batman then looked into the apartment building, at the person that was to be kept safe.

The woman was at the window, looking at Batman and gave a thumbs up, meaning that she was ready for anything.

Batman nodded, and then put the binoculars away. He grabbed his communicator, and then said, "Gordon is everyone ready?"

"We're all prepared down here," replied Gordon. "If there is an attack, we should be well aware."

"Good," said Batman. He then took out the binoculars again and looked around to make sure no danger was in sight.

That's when he notices one of the cars on the street was driving much faster than the speed limit. Either the driver was drunk, or they were the target they had been expecting.

"Gordon, you've got company," said the Batman. He then looked down, waiting for the vehicle to stop and for men to come out. But the vehicle didn't slow down, and kept going at the same speed without stopping.

Gordon and his squad stood still.

"Stop sir or we will open fire!" Gordon shouted in his megaphone. But the vehicle didn't stop.

"Open fire!" shouted Gordon. The squad force began shooting, but the bullets seemed unable to slow down the car.

When the car came to close Gordon and his men dove out of the way. Unfortunately, three of these men were not lucky, and were crushed in between the now broken doorway and the car.

The car smashed through the doorway, going into the lobby, and killing the desk lady.

Batman sprang into action. He glided down to the ground, and ran towards the entrance. He saw police men spread out, and the dead desk lady.

"That psycho," said Batman. He then saw that the stairs door was just shutting. He ran forwards to the stairway. When he got there he was immediately attacked.

The criminal tried to stab him, but Batman ducked, dodging the blow. He then gave a chop to the neck, hoping to incapacitate his opponent quickly. However, it seemed to have no effect. He was then grabbed and thrown through the door, landing with a hard thud. The figure then continued his way up.

Batman quickly got up. He ran to the stairway again, but the criminal was gone. Batman knew he had to act quickly. He grabbed his grappling gun and shot it. He then quickly ascended the stairs.

Meanwhile, at the woman's room, a police man stood guard. The criminal appeared, causing the guard to whip his gun out and aim at him. But the figure was quick to react and grabbed the gun. He threw it aside, and snapped the guards head.

He then broke the door open with ease.

He looked around, searching. He opened the bathroom door. However there was nothing in there. That's when he noticed that one of the windows was open. He looked out it, and knew that the girl had run off.  
He was about to pursue, until he was punched in the back of the head.

Batman kneed him in the gut, and then brought his elbow down on the man's head. But the criminal pushed Batman back. Batman attempted a kick the ribs, but the target caught his foot. He then backhanded Batman, sending him stumbling back.

Batman again charged at the criminal, but suddenly felt the cold feeling of steel run through him. He looked down and saw that he had been impaled by a knife.

He fell down, bleeding from the mortal wound. The figure stood above Batman, and delivered the final blow, killing Batman.

The criminal then heard police cars coming, and went off, disappearing into the streets.

When the policemen found Batman's body, they took him away to the morgue.

At the morgue, they took off Batman's mask, and saw John Blake beneath.


End file.
